


Преданность или предательство?

by Rubin_Red



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubin_Red/pseuds/Rubin_Red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Этот фик предполагал быть ретелингом фильма "Тайна империи" ("The Emperor's Wife"), но в итоге получилось очень и очень по мотивам. Поэтому, если вы являетесь поклонником фильма, лучше не читайте – разочаруетесь. И да, никакого МПРЕГа. Дженсену 25 лет, Джареду – 18.</p><p>Примечание: Операция, которую делают Дженсену – плод моего воображения (да, у меня рука не поднялась сделать все как положено).</p><p>Жанр: AU, драма.</p><p>Предупреждение: казнь человека, гибель кошки. Обоснуй сомнительный. Встречаются флаффные моменты. В целом, довольно странная вещь получилась.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Преданность или предательство?

_Ибо нет ничего тайного, что не сделалось бы явным,  
ни сокровенного, что не сделалось бы известным  
и не обнаружилось бы.  
Евангелие от Луки (гл.8, ст.17)_

\- Ваше величество, по-другому нельзя, закон однозначен в этом.  
\- Я знаю, гофмейстер, - раздраженно бросил император. – Тогда не будем тянуть. Показывай кандидатов.  
Дженсен щелкнул по кнопкам на панели управления, выводя на экран изображение камер видеонаблюдения бального зала, в котором сейчас веселились подданные. Он искоса посмотрел на императора, тот хоть и выказывал внешнее недовольство, но было видно, как заинтересованно блеснули его глаза, всматриваясь в видео. Гофмейстер разбил видеоряд на несколько окон, в одном из которых возник смеющийся юноша с узким бокалом в руке. Глаза блестели от спиртного и возбуждения празднеством, а пухлые губы от розового блеска, словно у женщины. Он откидывал длинные черные волосы назад каждый раз, когда те волной падали на лицо. Это могло бы выглядеть кокетством, но смотрелось вульгарно.  
\- Наследник Северной провинции, - начал объяснять Эклз, - едва вступил в совершеннолетие и…  
\- Нет, - перебил его, скривившись, император Джеффри, - давай дальше.  
Дженсен выводил на экран изображения других юношей. Все они были разными и одновременно чем-то похожими: нежные тепличные растения, гибкие, красивые, будто созданные для любования.  
Другой претендент стоял, прислонившись к колонне, и со скукой в глазах оглядывал гостей. На нем и задержался взгляд императора.  
\- Западная Провинция, двадцать лет, умелый музыкант, хорошая родословная. Подходящая кандидатура для будущего принца-консорта.  
\- Может быть, - задумчиво протянул Джеффри. – Давай дальше.  
\- Рональд, - продолжил Дженсен, - Центральная Провинция, девятнадцать лет, будет послушным и покорным.  
И хотя император придирчиво оглядывал всех, и даже некоторые явно привлекали его внимание, он все равно отметал одного за другим.  
\- Здесь не все, - его величество все еще рассматривал юношей, скользя взглядом по экрану.  
\- Что?  
\- Это не все кандидаты, гофмейстер, - произнес император с нажимом.  
\- Вы правы… Нет наследника Южной провинции, - Дженсен опустил глаза, скрывая эмоции. Он полагал, что выбор будет сделан в пользу одного из предложенных кандидатов.  
\- Почему? – император перевел взгляд с экрана на своего верного слугу.  
\- Он проявил непокорность, и отказался прибыть ко двору.  
\- Не в Южной ли провинции была последняя вспышка восстания?  
\- Да, ваше величество.  
\- Тогда не считаешь ли ты, гофмейстер, что этот рассадник идеологов стоило бы прибрать к рукам?  
\- Конечно, ваше величество, - согласился Дженсен.  
\- Пусть будет наследник Южной провинции. Это наиболее оптимальный вариант. Одним выстрелом – двух зайцев, - сухо засмеялся император.  
\- Вы хотите выбрать кандидата, даже не увидев его? Ведь ваша встреча произойдет только через несколько месяцев. Простите мою дерзость, но я забочусь о вас.  
\- Возможно, этой встречи и не будет. Привези его сюда, - император поднялся.  
\- Как пожелаете, ваше величество, - встал и поклонился гофмейстер даже не обернувшемуся императору. Затем Дженсен снова обратился к экрану, на котором спустя какое-то время появился правитель со своей нынешней супругой, вновь носящей дитя. Джеффри склонился к руке императрицы, мягко ей улыбнулся, получив в ответ кивок. Ее величество скользнула взглядом по стоявшему чуть поодаль молодому человеку, кивнула ему и удалилась. Император проводил супругу взглядом и сжал ладонь тут же подошедшего любовника. Тот смотрел на императора, словно он был единственным важным человеком на свете, хотя так оно и было. Молодой Уильям был влюблен в своего императора с первой встречи, и демонстрировал это при каждом удобном случае, а взгляд императора всегда зажигался желанием, когда он проводил ладонью по щеке или ловил губами уста юноши.  
Дженсен выключил монитор, и некоторое время смотрел на свое отражение в черной глади экрана. Иногда он чувствовал себя бледной тенью и неживым отражением, таким же плоским и блеклым. А потом встряхнулся – еще нужно подготовить комнаты к приезду будущего супруга императора. Дальнее крыло дворца с потайным входом из комнат гофмейстера было предназначено как раз для таких случаев. Отдав необходимые распоряжения, Дженсен спускался вниз, когда его окликнули:  
\- Гофмейстер.  
\- Господин Уильям, - он замер на месте и поклонился. – Чем могу служить?  
\- Что происходит? – Уильям подошел вплотную к застывшему гофмейстеру.  
\- Что именно вас интересует? – тихо спросил Дженсен, глядя прямо перед собой.  
\- Я чувствую – что-то не так.  
\- Я не понимаю, - все так же отстраненно ответил Дженсен.  
\- Не играй со мной, гофмейстер, иначе… - юноша нежно, но с нажимом провел ребром ладони по его шее. – Почему император избегает встреч со мной? И ты все время шныряешь рядом с ним?  
\- Вы должны знать, что в провинциях сейчас неспокойно, и император крайне обеспокоен ситуацией, поэтому уделяет много времени государственным делам. А я всего лишь его слуга, и делаю все возможное для облегчения тяжелой ноши его величества.  
\- Ты чего-то недоговариваешь, гофмейстер, - прошептал Уильям на ухо Дженсену, обдавая горячим дыханием. – Почему ты молчишь?  
\- Мне нечего больше сказать, господин Уильям, - невозмутимо ответил Дженсен. – А теперь, если позволите, мне нужно заняться делами.  
Он вежливо поклонился императорскому любовнику, и, поскольку Уильям продолжал стоять, даже не думая отходить в сторону, Дженсен обогнул юношу и направился своей дорогой. Юноша становился все самоувереннее с каждым днем, хотя, вполне возможно предчувствовал свое скорое устранение. Вероятно, именно страх прятался за этим апломбом. В любом случае, даже если Дженсен и испытывал жалость к нему, все равно ничего другого не оставалось, как соблюдать букву закона, и Уильяму придется смириться с участью, уготованной ему.

***

 

Южная провинция не радовала глаз разнообразным пейзажем – сплошь степь, перемежаемая редкими островками чахлых кустарников. Дженсен иногда отвлекался от созерцания пустынной дороги, окидывая взглядом практически безжизненную равнину. Этой части империи не повезло: почва была каменистой и глинистой, и плодородием не баловала. Впрочем, Южная провинция в том и не нуждалась. Благодаря богатым залежам руды и драгоценных камней, она не бедствовала.  
Особняк рода Падалеки показался издалека, на удивление утопая в зелени, что смотрелось чужеродной вставкой на фоне едва ли не пустыни. При ближайшем рассмотрении поместье оказалось запущенным: потемневшие от времени каменные статуи, сухой фонтан с устланным плющом дном, кустарники давно не знали секатора садовника. Дженсен был уверен, что и шахты сейчас не используются. Провинция таким образом долго не протянет, и хотя налоги исправно поступали в казну, решение императора обратить свой взор именно сюда было как нельзя кстати.  
Дженсен притормозил на подъездной аллее. На пороге дома показался пожилой мужчина, видимо услышав шум подъезжающей машины, и махнул рукой незваному гостю. Этот жест мог означать и "Убирайтесь прочь", и "Можете войти". Гофмейстер заглушил мотор и вышел из автомобиля – что бы там не имел в виду хозяин поместья (а это был именно он), Дженсену нужно было войти.  
Особняк внутри отражал ту же запущенность и то же пренебрежение к порядку, что и ландшафт за оставшимися позади широкими дверьми. Темные стены неопределенного из-за скудного освещения цвета, тяжелые портьеры, впитавшие, казалось пыль веков. Дженсен шел по широкому коридору, надеясь отыскать наконец хозяина дома.  
\- Я здесь, - прозвучал голос приглушенно, но вполне внятно. Дженсен свернул в небольшую комнату, оказавшейся, судя по всему, гостиной, которая освещалась маленьким напольным светильником около большого дивана. На нем и полулежал в небрежной позе граф Падалеки.  
\- Добрый день, - вежливо и бесстрастно поздоровался Дженсен, окинув взглядом представшую картину.  
\- Что, вам не нравится, гофмейстер? - пробормотал вместо приветствия мужчина и приложился к бутылке, которую сжимал левой рукой.  
\- Это ваше личное дело, - все так же невозмутимо ответил Дженсен. – Где ваш сын?  
\- А зачем он понадобился правой руке императора?  
\- Вашему наследнику нашли супруга.  
\- Он уже избрал своего мужчину, - хмыкнул граф.  
\- Главу повстанцев, - утвердительно сказал Дженсен.  
\- А вы хорошо осведомлены, гофмейстер.  
\- Моя первейшая обязанность – служить империи и нашему императору. В первую очередь, это значит хорошая осведомленность, - проговорил Эклз, и после небольшой паузы продолжил:  
\- И не стоит забывать, что вы являетесь подданным его величества.  
\- Я помню. Наша семья всегда была верна императору, - нехотя ответил мужчина.  
\- Значит не стоит нарушать эту добрую традицию.  
Дженсен рассматривал немолодого графа, некогда слывшего весьма красивым, обходительным и душой любой компании. Однако после смерти супруги все изменилось. Граф не покидал поместье, даже не обращая внимания на то, что творится на его землях. Провинция не на самом лучшем счету у императора из-за засевших в заброшенных шахтах повстанцев, граф им, быть может, сочувствовал, или ему было попросту все равно, но лишаться всего он в любом случае не хотел.  
\- Скажите где ваш сын. Я бы предпочел сам с ним поговорить.  
\- Его здесь нет, - флегматично ответил граф, откидываясь на спинку дивана.  
\- Как мне его найти? – Дженсен подошел и склонился над мужчиной.  
\- Вы можете его подождать.  
\- Когда он появится? – Дженсен отошел в сторону, слишком резкий запах спиртного был ему неприятен.  
\- Завтра утром. Оставайтесь на ночь, гофмейстер. Вы можете лечь в комнате моего сына.  
\- Простите?  
\- Да не волнуйтесь, его не будет всю ночь. Пойдемте, я вас провожу, - поднялся граф, пошатнувшись. – Нам туда, - махнул он рукой в сторону лестницы.  
Комната Джареда была выдержана в том же стиле, что и весь дом: темные тона, массивная деревянная мебель и лишь единственная фотография смотрелась инородным пятном. Без рамки, просто небольшой прямоугольник в черно-белых тонах, который прислонили к стене на комоде.  
\- Располагайтесь, - проговорил мужчина и прикрыл за собой дверь. Дженсен кивнул, однако этот жест не был замечен хозяином дома.  
Комната казалась необжитой, хотя здесь и не ощущалось некоторой затхлости, присущей всему дому. Дженсен присел на край огромной кровати и лег поверх покрывала, все еще держа в руках фотографию. Потрепанные края, один уголок оторван – фото часто держали в руках. С изображения улыбалось двое: мужчина и юноша, который и был наследником графа Падалеки, семейные черты налицо. Он был, не сказать что красив, но было нечто такое в его глазах, что невольно привлекало внимание, а улыбка призывала к ответной, и хотелось отбросить непослушные пряди, закрывающие весь лоб. Дженсен провел пальцами по изображению юноши. Он так и уснул, сжимая фото в руке.  
Наутро, когда Дженсен спустился вниз, Джаред сидел в гостиной вместе с отцом.  
\- Доброе утро, гофмейстер, - хмуро поздоровался граф.  
\- Доброе утро, граф. Джаред, - склонил голову Дженсен.  
\- Зачем ты искал меня? – спросил Джаред, игнорируя приветствие.  
\- Ты ведь и так знаешь, наверняка твой отец уже поведал кто я и зачем здесь.  
\- Допустим, - ответил Джаред, сложив руки на груди. – Но я никуда не поеду.  
\- Ты обязан подчиниться воле императора, - Дженсен оставался невозмутим, он был готов к сопротивлению.  
\- Нет! – вскочил юноша и направился прочь из комнаты.  
\- Джаред, - Дженсен перехватил его за предплечье.  
\- Отпусти меня и убирайся из моего дома! - он вырвал руку и выбежал из комнаты.  
\- А вы думали, все будет просто? - ухмыльнулся граф, и потянулся за чайной чашкой. – Теперь вы его не найдете.  
\- Он не вернется? – вздохнул гофмейстер, всматриваясь в темный коридор, в котором скрылся Джаред.  
\- Нет, он может несколько суток пропадать где-то в лесу или горах.  
Дженсен терпеливо прождал весь день и ночь, сидя в гостиной. Но когда Джаред так и не появился, как и предсказывал граф, решил, что никак не может позволить себе провести здесь много времени. А исполнить приказ императора он должен, во что бы то ни стало.  
\- Вы должны сказать, как мне его найти, - Дженсен больше не старался вести себя вежливо. – Иначе я обвиню вас в измене империи.  
\- Откуда я знаю, где он может быть. Он передо мной никогда не отчитывается, - пробормотал граф.  
\- У них наверняка есть условный сигнал для встречи. Должен быть. На случай встречи.  
\- Три выстрела, - нехотя ответил граф и сделал очередной глоток, заглушая чувство вины перед сыном.  
Дженсен достал пистолет и быстрым шагом направился на улицу. Он поднял оружие и трижды нажал на курок. Теперь осталось только подождать. Он опустился на ступеньки, иногда поглядывая по сторонам. Возвращаться в дом не хотелось. Тяжелый спертый запах, смешанный с алкогольными парами, да и сам хозяин дома, не располагали к долгому времяпрепровождению внутри.  
\- Да как ты посмел? – раздался за спиной голос спустя некоторое время. Дженсен поднялся и оглянулся – Джаред выглядел разочарованным и разозленным.  
\- Ты поедешь со мной, Джаред.  
\- Я не обязан.  
\- Ты должен, - на пороге показался его отец.  
\- Нет! – твердо повторил наследник.  
\- Сын, мы всегда были послушны воле императора, - граф устало провел ладонью по волосам, пряча взгляд от разозлившегося сына. Джаред хмуро посмотрел на отца, перевел взгляд на Дженсена, затем развернулся и быстрым шагом направился прочь от дома.  
\- Куда? – спросил гофмейстер у графа.  
\- В миле отсюда есть заброшенный дом, - граф махнул рукой, снова неопределенным жестом указав направление.  
Гофмейстер посмотрел в сторону скрывшегося Джареда и сел в машину. Спустя несколько минут он остановился у полуразрушенного здания. Дженсен не выходил из салона, давая возможность молодому Падалеки остыть. Спустя пару часов, Дженсен решил, что уже достаточно дал тому времени на упорядочивание мыслей.  
Джаред все время просидел здесь, хотя мог в любое время сбежать. Но в конечном итоге, это бесполезно. И, собственно, куда он побежит? В горы к повстанцам?  
\- Джаред, прятаться нет смысла, - Дженсен пробирался по усыпанному крупными камнями полу, кое-где торчали полусгнившие доски, мешая свободно передвигаться, тяжелый пыльный запах раздражал обоняние.  
\- Зачем я нужен ему? О нас не вспоминали много лет, - раздалось справа от Дженсена, и он направился туда.  
\- Ты знаешь зачем, - Дженсен уже слышал прерывистое дыхание, и, заглянув за перекошенную дверь, обнаружил Джареда, сидящим на полу и уткнувшегося подбородком в скрещенные на коленях руки. Эклз присел рядом и положил ладони поверх рук юноши.  
\- Ты должен поехать со мной.  
\- Ничего я не должен, гофмейстер! - он поднялся, отталкивая Дженсена.  
\- Джаред…  
\- Почему все твердят: "Ты должен то, ты должен это?" Ответь мне! - Джаред подошел вплотную и схватил мужчину за лацканы пиджака. Дженсен ничего не ответил, лишь с едва уловимой и грустной улыбкой разжал пальцы Падалеки.  
\- Пойдем, - произнес он, и повернулся, предлагая следовать за собой.  
\- Ты что, не слышишь? – Джаред дернул его за плечо, разворачивая.  
\- Что ты хочешь услышать? Ты не можешь поступать, как тебе вздумается.  
\- Ну почему же? Я могу вот это, - произнес Джаред тихо, и резко ударил Дженсена. Тот пошатнулся, но удержался на ногах. По пухлой губе тут же потекла струйка крови.  
\- Тебе стало легче? – невозмутимо спросил Дженсен, доставая платок и прикладывая его ко рту.  
\- Ты даже ответить не можешь, - зло прошептал Джаред прямо в лицо невозмутимого мужчины.  
\- Пойдем, Джаред, - устало проговорил гофмейстер.

Дженсен иногда поглядывал в зеркало заднего вида. Джаред сидел, уткнувшись в окно, будто видел там не степь, а нечто весьма привлекательное. Он выглядел старше, нежели на той фотографии. И усиливало это впечатление хмурое выражение лица. Длинная челка почти закрывала глаза, в которых наверняка отражалась внутренняя борьба и злость. Губы плотно сжаты, будто он боялся, если чуть расслабит их, то закричит. Рук Дженсен не видел, но был уверен, что ладони сжаты в кулаки. В вырезе белой рубашки виднелась светлая кожа, на которой ярко выделялся медальон из темного металла.  
\- Это подарок? – спросил Дженсен. Джаред вздрогнул и сжал подвеску в ладони, будто опасаясь, что ее тут же отберут, если не защитить.  
\- Да, - ответил юноша, задумчиво поглаживая выпуклый узор медальона кончиками пальцев.  
\- Эдвин? – вновь вопрос, на который ответ был и так очевиден, и Джаред лишь повел плечами. - Ты должен его забыть.  
\- Не указывай мне, гофмейстер. Кое-что ты не можешь у меня отобрать, - и сильнее сжал пальцы на подвеске.  
Дворец императора показался к вечеру – огромная крепость, монолитом возвышавшаяся над рекой. Абрис башен четко выделялся на подсвеченном луной небе. Строение производило подавляющее впечатление. И меньше всего Джареду хотелось оказаться внутри этой громадины, которая поглотит его как некое мифическое чудовище маленького человека, посмевшего нарушить запрет и ступившего в священные владения.  
\- Я не пойду, - заявил Джаред, едва машина остановилась, и Дженсен открыл дверь, собираясь выйти из салона.  
\- Тогда ваша провинция будет передана во владение короны, твой отец отправится в тюрьму. И ты тоже.  
\- А как же… - замялся Джаред, пытаясь спросить о том, что его волновало гораздо больше.  
\- Повстанцы в любом случае обречены, ты должен это понимать, - разглядывая горизонт произнес Дженсен.  
\- И я больше никогда не увижу его? – жалобно спросил Падалеки.  
\- Кого?  
\- Ты знаешь, гофмейстер.  
Дженсен тянул с ответом, все еще разглядывая окрашенное в кровавые оттенки закатное небо. Много сделать он не мог, но…  
\- Увидеть сможешь.  
\- Ты обещаешь? – с надеждой спросил Джаред, сжимая руками лацканы пиджака мужчины.  
\- Да, - твердо ответил Дженсен, уверенно глядя в глаза, будто давая клятву.  
\- Хорошо, тогда я сделаю, что ты хочешь.  
Они шли по темному коридору, слабо освещенному мелкими светильниками. Каменная кладка отражала звуки шагов, многократно отдаваясь гулким эхом. Влажные стены с арочными сводами создавали впечатление будто они и находились внутри того самого мифического чудовища. Здесь было тихо, словно под землей – лишь шаги слышны и дыхание двоих. Джаред все время оглядывался и ежился, обхватывая себя руками, ему было холодно и неуютно.  
\- Не волнуйся, все будет хорошо, - Дженсен остановился и заглянул в казавшиеся сейчас черными глаза. – Тебя ждет достойная участь.  
\- Прости, - Джаред провел пальцем по разбитой губе гофмейстера.  
\- Все в порядке, - тот сразу отстранился. – А сейчас нужно пройти небольшую процедуру, это обязательно. Тебя проверят.  
\- Я знаю законы, у меня не было секса.  
\- Прости, но это необходимо. Просто ступай.  
Дженсен ждал, пока доктор проведет осмотр. Тем временем он разглядывал стоящих на страже молчаливых охранников, которые теперь приставлены к Джареду, дабы никто не мог к нему попасть, кроме особо разрешенных особ.  
\- Убедился, гофмейстер? – оторвал от размышлений Падалеки.  
\- Да, - после небольшой паузы ответил Дженсен, заметив кивнувшего доктора за спиной Джареда. - Теперь тебе туда, - показал он на открытую охранником дверь.  
\- Ясно, - ответил Джаред и скрылся в помещении, а Дженсен еще некоторое время смотрел на темную перегородку, которая провела грань, через которую не позволено переступить ни ему, ни молодому наследнику Падалеки до определенного времени.  
Дженсен рассеянно выслушал доктора об общем состоянии здоровья будущего принца-консорта, и поморщился, когда тот выказал радость по поводу физической невинности Джареда. Любой знатный наследник или наследница обязаны соблюдать чистоту до вступления в брачный союз. Внебрачные связи молодых людей порицались и жестко карались. Что бы грозило Джареду, окажись он познавшим плотские утехи? Свобода от императорского внимания или смертный приговор?

***

 

\- Он уже здесь? – император нетерпеливо мерил шагами кабинет гофмейстера.  
\- Да, ваше величество, - Дженсен поклонился.  
\- Покажи мне его.  
\- Конечно. Но вы знаете, чем придется пожертвовать. Закон гласит, что после того, как выбор сделан, никто, если только он не евнух, не может увидеть будущего принца, в том числе и вы. Встреча состоится на церемонии. Через полгода.  
\- Ты слишком усердно штудировал законы империи, гофмейстер, - недовольство так и сквозило в голосе.  
\- Это моя обязанность, - поклонился Дженсен вслед уходящему императору. Гофмейстер вздохнул и присел на край стола, доставая из кармана платок, испачканный кровью, и вновь коснулся губы.  
Он просидел, сжимая белоснежный кусок ткани едва ли не полночи, а потом аккуратно сложил его в верхний ящик стола и достал свод законов империи, погружаясь в чтение.  
Когда Дженсен оторвался от своего занятия, стрелки настенных часов показывали четверть десятого. Едва он собрался привести себя в порядок и заняться своими ежедневными обязанностями, как дверь без стука отворилась.  
\- Уильям, - склонил голову Дженсен.  
\- Для тебя всегда господин Уильям, гофмейстер, - вместо приветствия отрезал юноша, проходя в кабинет. Он огляделся, прошел к столу, покрутил в руках пресс-папье. На стол вскочила кошка и, выгнув спинку, уселась прямо на разбросанные бумаги.  
\- Как ее зовут? – юноша притянул ее к себе.  
\- Перл, - после небольшой заминки ответил Дженсен.  
\- Какое красивое имя, - с улыбкой проговорил Уильям, поглаживая животное. – А они такие хрупкие, - он сжал тонкую шейку и кошка, жалобно мяукнув, попыталась вырваться. Дженсен дернулся, но остался на месте.  
\- Ладно, беги, - отпустил кошку Уильям, та быстро шмыгнула со стола. Юноша медленно повернулся к Дженсену.  
\- Вы что-то хотели?  
\- Хм… - Уильям оторвался от разглядывания предметов на столе и подошел вплотную к Дженсену. – Хотел. Мне нужны ответы.  
\- Все, что в моих силах.  
\- Правда? – юноша игриво улыбнулся и обошел Дженсена, провел ладонью по плечам. – Тогда скажи мне что происходит?  
\- Что именно вы хотите знать?  
\- Хочешь лишиться головы? Я могу это устроить, и ты это знаешь, - Уильям злился, и старался вести себя невозмутимо, но получалось у него это с трудом. Он подошел к книжному шкафу во всю стену. – Законы, законы, законы, - он провел пальцами по корешкам книг, вытащил одну и небрежно пролистал.  
\- Ели вы хотите найти себе интересное чтение, то вам лучше обратиться в императорскую библиотеку.  
\- И снова повторяю: мне нужны ответы.  
\- Простите, господин Уильям, я не понимаю о чем вы.  
\- Ты ведь прекрасно знаешь законы, гофмейстер. Так скажи мне, что говорят твои законы обо мне.  
\- Вы знаете все, что полагается.  
\- Что ты себе позволяешь?! – воскликнул юноша, бросая книгу в Дженсена, тот отклонился, позади раздался звон разбитой вазы. Уильям достал еще один талмуд с полки и бросил его на пол, та же участь постигла еще несколько книг. – Я все равно узнаю правду.  
\- Меня ждут дела. Прошу, не стесняйтесь, - Дженсен неопределенно повел рукой в сторону книжных шкафов, поклонился и оставил юношу одного, в бессильной ярости громящего кабинет.  
Когда он вернулся обратно, почти все книги с полок перекочевали вниз, и сейчас лежали бесформенной грудой, устилая почти весь пол кабинета. Эклз поднял одну наугад, это предсказуемо оказался очередной свод законов, других книг здесь и не водилось. Он аккуратно поставил ее на полку и прошел к дальней стене, за которой находилась дверь, ведущая в скрытое помещение. Дженсен тут же посмотрел на мониторы, отображающие почти все помещения дворца, картинки сменялись по щелчку кнопки. Дженсен вывел крупное изображение с одной из камер видеонаблюдения дальнего крыла.  
Джаред лежал на полу и листал книгу, какую именно Дженсен не мог разглядеть, но позже он узнает, что же навевает такую скуку на того, чтобы впредь выдавали более интересные. Падалеки перевернулся на спину и закинул руки за голову. Закрытые глаза, легкая полуулыбка. Вероятно, он думает о чем-то приятном. Где же витали его мысли? Устремились в горы Южной Провинции? Дженсен провел пальцами по экрану и тут же погасил мониторы. У него еще много дел, и он не может себе позволить сидеть здесь долгое время, наблюдая за будущим супругом императора.  
Он прикрыл дверь, створка плотно стала в пазы, маскируя вход со стороны кабинета.  
\- Перл, - позвал Дженсен, и из-за двери раздалось мяуканье. Он снова открыл дверь, выпуская кошку. – Ну, что ты там делала? – мягкая шерстка приятно щекотала пальцы. – Тебя тоже интересует наш гость?  
В ответ кошка лишь мурлыкнула и вырвалась из рук. Иногда Дженсен ей завидовал. Ее возможности делать, что заблагорассудится, согласно исключительно своим желаниям и не обращая ни на кого внимания.

***

 

\- Ваше величество, вы вызывали… - Дженсен застыл на пороге императорских покоев. Сам Джеффри ухмыльнулся и хлопнул ладонью по ягодицам вскочившего Уильяма. Тот принялся быстро приводить свою одежду в порядок, бросая злые взгляды на вошедшего в такой неподходящий момент гофмейстера.  
\- Почему он врывается к вам, когда ему вздумается? – юноша отошел в сторону.  
\- Ну-ну, не злись, Уил. Я его сам вызвал, - император застегнул брюки и жестом велел любовнику уйти.  
\- Простите, ваше величество, но вы сказали это срочно, - невозмутимый и спокойный голос Дженсена заставил Уильяма скрипнуть зубами от невозможности высказать все, что думает, он лишь поклонился императору и покинул покои.  
\- Гофмейстер, ситуация на границе Южной и Восточной провинций срочно требует моего присутствия, я выезжаю через несколько часов.  
\- Будут особые распоряжения?  
\- Да. На столе, - император махнул рукой, указывая, - лежит несколько указов, их нужно опубликовать к завтрашнему дню. Мне уже надоели эти повстанцы, и любой, помогающий или скрывающий местонахождение их баз, должен понимать, что рискует лишиться не только своей головы, та же участь постигнет всех взрослых членов семьи.  
\- Все будет сделано.  
\- И… Присмотри за Уильямом, он слишком нервничает. В его покои проникли ночью. Я опасаюсь за его жизнь.  
\- Как пожелаете, - поклонился гофмейстер.  
\- А как себя чувствует наш гость в дальнем крыле? – небрежно поинтересовался император.  
\- С ним все в порядке. Его обучение продвигается, - проговорил Дженсен и, забрав бумаги, покинул покои.

***

 

Дженсен устало потер переносицу и откинулся в кресле. Ему нужно поспать. В последнее время на сон получалось выкроить от силы пару часов. Когда-нибудь будет полегче, и он сможет отдохнуть. А пока получается только так. У него есть полтора часа, и можно посвятить их сну. Однако едва он собрался уйти, как в кабинет без стука вошел императорский любовник. Похоже, это становится традицией, и не сказать что доброй.  
\- Господин Уильям, - Дженсен поднялся.  
\- А ты все сидишь со своими законами? – усмехнулся юноша, прошел по кабинету и присел на край стола.  
\- Кто-то же должен, - гофмейстер терпеливо слушал, чуть склонив голову.  
\- Тебе не надоело?  
\- Нет, - Дженсен позволил себе снова сесть в кресло, ожидая действий от позднего гостя.  
Юноша откинул голову, показывая тонкую шею в расстегнутой рубашке. Длинные пышные рукава прикрывали кисти рук, оставляя на обозрение тонкие пальцы. Дженсен отметил и черные брюки с высокой талией, облегающие бедра, словно вторая кожа.  
\- Гофмейстер, - томно прошептал юноша, склоняясь к лицу мужчины, - я видел, как сверкнули твои глаза, когда ты прервал наше… прощание с императором.  
Он скользнул на пол, становясь на колени. Дженсен вздрогнул, когда ладони прошлись по ногам и застыли у паха.  
\- Тебе же хочется, я знаю. Ты ведь мужчина. Почему ты такой холодный?  
\- Вы же знаете, что мне не позволено, - Дженсен сжимал подлокотники, не зная, что предпринять.  
\- Знаю, но я никому не скажу, - юноша вновь провел ладонями, легко массируя, лаская.  
\- Господин Уильям, вы пришли сюда, чтобы таким образом получить информацию?  
Ногти на миг впились, едва не разрывая тонкую ткань брюк, но затем пальцы расслабились и Уильям улыбнулся:  
\- Услуга за услугу.  
\- Я не могу дать того, что вы хотите, - проговорил Дженсен. Он полагал, что юноша вновь сорвется, разозлится, но тот устало улыбнулся, сбрасывая маску избалованного мальчишки, и склонил голову, скрывая лицо прядями, уложенными нарочито небрежно.  
\- Помоги мне, гофмейстер. Я знаю, что вскоре моя судьба решится. Император ничего не говорит. Что меня ждет?  
Дженсен провел ладонью по мягким длинным волосам и отстранил юношу. Он не мог ему сказать. Законы есть законы. И каждый должен им подчиняться.

***

 

Джареда за несколько месяцев должны обучить многим вещам: правилам поведения, искусству ведения светских разговоров, придворному этикету. Как и любой представитель знатной фамилии, он довольно многое знал и умел, но новый статус требовал особых знаний. Дженсен регулярно расспрашивал приставленных к молодому человеку учителей, как продвигается обучение. Поначалу тот исправно исполнял, что ему говорили, но вскоре Падалеки все наскучило, и он стал вести себя вызывающе, грубить – Дженсену пришлось выслушать множество жалоб. И еще Джаред хотел знать, зачем ему все это нужно, а учителя ничего не могли ответить, у них были другие задачи помимо просвещения юноши о его дальнейшей судьбе.  
Но в один прекрасный момент Джаред полностью вышел из-под контроля. Он отказывался разговаривать, игнорировал любые попытки вразумить его, перестал есть.  
\- И еще, - учитель этикета замялся, - он хочет… Требует вас, гофмейстер. Мы не знаем, что делать, - растерянно развел он руками.  
Дженсен решил, что это пройдет. Порывистость Падалеки сразу была заметна, и вполне возможно это всего лишь каприз. Но Дженсен недооценил его упрямство. Спустя три дня, Джаред все так же оставался в постели, никак не реагируя на увещевания и даже угрозы. Он игнорировал всех, не отвечал на вопросы, единственное, что от него можно было услышать – это: "Я хочу видеть гофмейстера". Дженсен понимал мотивы его поведения. Свободолюбивую птицу посадили в клетку и заставляют петь по расписанию. Джаред не понимал, чего от него ждут и с какой целью изводят опостылевшими уроками. Он хотел ответов, которые мог дать лишь гофмейстер или император. Но Джеффри Моргана он сможет увидеть лишь на церемонии бракосочетания, никак не ранее. А Дженсену не позволено входить в покои будущего принца-консорта по вполне определенной причине.  
Гофмейстер, после долгих раздумий, принял решение. Поздно ночью, после того как просидел у экрана, наблюдая за неподвижным Джаредом, он вызвал императорского доктора. А затем, лежа на холодном цинковом столе, пытался убедить врача в твердости своего намерения.  
\- Гофмейстер, вы понимаете, что это очень болезненная операция?  
\- Это неважно.  
\- Но, гофмейстер, полная кастрация?  
\- Приступайте, - сжав зубы, проговорил Дженсен. Он понимал, какие будут последствия, но, в конце концов, он и так не мог себе позволить того, что доступно остальным подданным империи. Закон запрещал ему любые интимные контакты. Поэтому… Всего лишь маленькая операция… И, собственно, ничего не изменится. Возможно, станет даже легче.  
\- Гофмейстер, послушайте, - никак не мог успокоиться врач, - это излишне радикальные меры. Я разработал метод, при котором вы не сможете… - он замялся, - испытывать сексуальное влечение или возбуждение. Эта операция не столь болезненна, и эффект временный. Я понимаю, что это все еще на стадии эксперимента, но поверьте, это лучше, чем то, что хотите с собой сделать вы.  
\- Насколько временный? – приподнял голову Дженсен, разглядывая доктора. Тот всегда казался несколько помешанным на всевозможных исследованиях и экспериментах.  
\- Я проводил подобные операции, у пациентов длительность эффекта, как правило около года.  
\- Делайте, - коротко ответил Эклз. А что ему терять? Он уже принял решение.

***

 

Джаред все так же лежал, завернувшись в плед, никак не реагируя на тихий оклик и шаги человека в комнате, но тут же обернулся, едва его плеча коснулась ладонь.  
\- Ты хотел видеть меня? – Дженсен слегка улыбнулся.  
\- Гофмейстер, - Джаред протянул руку и коснулся его лица, будто боялся, что это плод воображения.  
\- Вставай, тебе нужно подышать свежим воздухом, - он помог Джареду подняться, усаживая.  
\- Ладно. А почему ты не приходил? – Падалеки завернулся в поданную гофмейстером накидку.  
\- Мне нельзя было, - Дженсен слегка подтолкнул Джареда к выходу.  
\- А теперь можно?  
\- Теперь да. Пойдем.  
На открытой галерее было прохладно, и Джаред посильнее закутался в накинутую на плечи накидку.  
\- Здесь холодно, - озвучил Джаред и так очевидное. Дженсен снял свое пальто и набросил поверх накидки на Падалеки.  
\- Так лучше?  
\- Да, - ответил Джаред, прижимая к щекам меховой воротник.  
Они просидели на скамье в тишине долгое время. Джаред смотрел в ночное небо, периодически ерзая, плотнее запахивая пальто. А Дженсен… Дженсен не любил смотреть во тьму, и луну тоже не любил. Она всегда казалась ему холодной, чужой и выхолощенной. Как и он сам теперь.  
Дженсен смотрел на Джареда. Он теплый. Он живой. Он иногда хмурился, поджимал губы и прятался за своей непослушной челкой. И по правде говоря, отражение луны в его глазах тоже было живым. С теплым медовым оттенком. А может этот эффект создавал теплый свет фонаря, расположенного как раз между скамьями, на которых они и сидели.  
\- Ты помнишь о своем обещании, гофмейстер? – нарушил долгое молчание Джаред.  
\- Помню, - после паузы ответил Дженсен, отводя взгляд. Возле фонаря кружили ночные бабочки, казавшиеся маленькими мельтешащими точками. Одна за другой они подлетали все ближе, опаляя свои хрупкие крылья. Бабочки тут же падали вниз - без крыльев летать, увы, невозможно. Почему их всегда тянет к тому, что непременно принесет гибель?  
\- Ну, так что? – отвлек от мыслей Джаред.  
\- Я выполню свое обещание.

***

 

Император вернулся весьма довольным собой, поскольку основной штаб повстанцев был захвачен, а лидер доставлен в дворцовую тюрьму. Несколько часов назад Дженсен из окна наблюдал гротескную процессию. Впереди ехала машина императора, а сзади, спотыкаясь, шел связанный мужчина. Его запястья были перехвачены веревкой, конец которой тянулся до машины, где и был закреплен. Эта показушность была не совсем уместна - словно древние дикари, ведущие пленника за лошадью. Но император столь долго пытался поймать руководителя повстанцев, что, в какой-то мере, его пафосный триумф понятен.  
До вечера он императору не понадобится, и Дженсен вполне может покойно поработать. Но этим благим намерениям не суждено было сбыться, так как шум во дворце, долетающий до комнат гофмейстера, отвлекал. Поэтому, чтобы не тратить время на попытки сосредоточиться, он отправился в дальнее крыло. По крайней мере, он сможет преподать пару уроков этикета или литературы будущему принцу. И время будет проведено с пользой для империи.

Конечно, Джаред умел пользоваться столовыми приборами, умел поддерживать беседу. Но будущий статус предполагал гораздо больше, и знаний в том числе. Наибольшей проблемой Джареда была горячность, резкость в высказываниях. Он всегда поступал, как подсказывало сердце, говорил, что думал – черты совсем неподходящие для принца, а впрочем, и для любого придворного.  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я был похож на тебя, гофмейстер? – спрашивал Джаред, выслушивая очередную лекцию о правилах поведения. – Ты словно… Кусок льда. Может тебя нужно просто согреть?  
И Джаред подошел к стоящему у стола Дженсену и положил ладонь ему на грудь:  
\- А сердце бьется.  
Дженсен не знал, что на это ответить, однако сердце колотилось словно сумасшедшее, и, казалось, убери Джаред ладонь, как оно тут же остановится. Но нет. Ладонь исчезла, а сердце все продолжало, пока еще рвано, стучать. Джаред похож на огонь, к которому стремишься в попытке согреться. Яркий свет всегда манит, главное – не обжечься.  
\- Джаред, тебе нужно сосредоточиться, - прочистив горло, сказал Дженсен.  
\- Хорошо, но сначала я хочу услышать ответы.  
\- Что ты хочешь знать? – Дженсен отложил книгу, которую открывал, и вновь закрывал, поскольку Джаред постоянно его отвлекал.  
\- Я хочу знать, зачем я здесь, - Падалеки чуть склонил голову набок и легко улыбался, ожидая, когда гофмейстер заговорит.  
\- Ты знаешь, что императору положено помимо императрицы, которая номинально является соправительницей, иметь и принца-консорта. Помимо общеизвестных законов, существуют также и тайные. Один из таких законов гласит, что император обязан вступить в брак с избранником. Не более двух лет правитель может находиться в неполном брачном союзе. Сейчас у него есть любовник, молодой господин Уильям…  
-Постой, - перебил его Джаред, - но ведь его могут…  
\- Казнить? Да, но дело в том, что Уильям не знатного происхождения, а в таком случае закон более благосклонен, его ожидает всего лишь пожизненное заключение. Из-за того, что Уильям не имеет родовитой фамилии, вступить в брак с императором он не может.  
\- Так в чем тайна?  
\- В том, Джаред, что никто не знает, сколько времени и по какой причине император может не брать себе супруга. И конечно же, никто не знает о судьбе юноши, согласившегося стать любовником императора. А также ты тайна ото всех. О твоем присутствии здесь известно лишь нескольким людям.  
\- Не понимаю.  
\- О тебе не должны знать ни императрица, ни любовник, ни кто-либо другой.  
\- А что будет, если они узнают?  
\- Нас с тобой ждет плаха, - безэмоционально ответил Дженсен.  
\- Это не справедливо.  
\- Так гласит закон.  
И кто лучше гофмейстера знает законы империи.  
\- Глупый закон, - фыркнул Джаред.  
\- Не нам судить об этом.  
\- Ладно. А почему у императора до сих пор нет консорта, если уж это обязательно?  
\- Он был. Принц Сейдж погиб при покушении на императора – прикрыл супруга своим телом. Траур можно соблюдать два года. Через полгода этот срок истекает. И у императора должен быть консорт.  
\- Значит я стану принцем?  
\- Да.  
\- Это хорошо, - без особого энтузиазма проговорил Джаред.  
\- Я ведь говорил, что тебя ожидает достойная участь. Ты станешь влиятельным, тебе будут поклоняться и слагать стихи в твою честь.  
\- А также памфлеты, - продолжил Падалеки. – И всегда можно ожидать яда в бокал, пулю в затылок, или, если попадется любитель старых традиций, - кинжал.  
\- Возле тебя всегда будет охрана. Тебе не о чем волноваться. Тем более сопротивление подавлено.  
\- А… - начал Джаред и замолчал, тут же ссутулившись, и сжал медальон, о котором будто и позабыл, но в минуты грусти всегда вспоминал.  
\- Он жив, - ответил Дженсен на так и не высказанный вопрос. – И помню. Ты его увидишь.  
\- Эдвин… - прошептал Джаред и прижал медальон к груди. Дженсен со вздохом отвернулся. Вероятно, на сегодня их занятия окончены.  
\- Гофмейстер, - окликнул его Джаред, когда Дженсен уже положил ладонь на дверную ручку.  
\- А когда я стану принцем, где будешь ты?  
\- Как всегда. На своем месте. На службе империи, - и прикрыл за собой дверь.

*** 

Мужчина лежал на убогой скамье, словно на обитом бархатом диване, и нипочем ему ни сырая тесная камера, ни скорая казнь. Дженсен наблюдал сквозь экран за ним, изучал, ему было любопытно, что такого в этом Эдвине. Он был красив, это бесспорно. Сильное тренированное тело, смуглая от долгого пребывания на солнце кожа. Джаред сам далеко не был субтильным, и пожалуй рядом с таким мужчиной смотрелся интересно. Хотя и рядом с императором он также будет хорош.  
Ну что ж, пора выполнить обещание. Дженсен резко поднялся и отправился в подвалы дворца. Охраны здесь было немного, во дворце все равно никто бы не смог помочь пленнику сбежать, пожалуй кроме гофмейстера и императора. А сам Эдвин не смог бы выбраться.  
Вскоре смена стражи, поэтому Дженсен сможет незаметно вывести пленника. Дождавшись пока охрана выйдет из коридора, он ввел код и открыл дверь камеры. Пленник даже не шевельнулся, продолжая делать вид, что спит.  
\- Следуй за мной, - Дженсен стоял на пороге, не желая проходить внутрь.  
\- Уже? – спросил Эдвин, поднимаясь. Он нервным жестом поправил волосы и взглянул на вошедшего.  
\- Казнь состоится завтра.  
\- Тогда зачем…  
\- Не задавай вопросов.  
Мужчина пожал плечами и пошел за гофмейстером. Что бы там ни было, в любом случае до завтрашнего дня он совершенно свободен. Едва они покинули подземелья, как Дженсен нажал на стене выступающую панель, замаскированную под общий декор, и скрылся в открывшемся узком проходе, Эдвин шагнул следом.  
Когда они, пропетляв по темным запыленным коридорам, подобным лабиринту, вышли в богато обставленные покои, пленник удивленно осмотрелся. Дженсен не собирался просвещать того, а молча подошел к креслу, на котором была приготовлена одежда, и протянул ее мужчине.  
\- Там, - показал он на дверь, - ванная, у тебя десять минут.  
Когда Эдвин вышел, одетый в чистую рубашку и брюки, то выглядел он гораздо лучше. Черные волосы, зачесанные назад, блестели от воды, а капли стекали на ткань, оставляя вокруг шеи символичный темный ореол. Дженсен придирчиво оглядел мужчину и кивнул, а потом повел к скрытой панели. И спустя некоторое время они оказались перед очередной массивной дверью.  
\- У вас есть три часа, потом я приду за тобой, - проговорил Дженсен, поправляя рубашку на мужчине. – Иди, - сказал он и открыл дверь прежде, чем тот задал вопрос.  
Дженсен отослал охрану этих покоев, и сам просидит здесь положенное время.  
Три часа – это немного, но для Дженсена они длились невероятно долго. Толстые стены не пропускали ни единого звука, хотя и к счастью, ему бы не хотелось слышать, что сейчас происходило за этой дверью, достаточно и того, что он знал об этом. Казалось, он ощущал каждую секунду, отмеряемую стрелками наручных часов. Тик-так. Тик-так. Словно отбивал ритм маленький молоточек в голове.  
Его отвлекло раздавшееся чуть в стороне мяуканье.  
\- Как ты здесь оказалась? – удивился Дженсен, подзывая Перл к себе. Та неспешно подошла и потерлась о ноги. Он поднял ее на руки, и прижал к себе. Успокоительное мурлыканье слабой вибрацией отдавалось внутри, и было так кстати. Кошка терпеливо просидела долгое время, даже не ерзая, словно чувствовала, что ее хозяину нужна поддержка.  
Спустя ровно три часа Эдвин вышел, словно сам все время поглядывал на часы, хотя ему вряд ли было до того.  
\- Спасибо, - с чувством прошептал он, и последовал за гофмейстером.

***

 

Дженсен мерил шагами кабинет, не решаясь войти в соседнюю комнату и включить монитор. Это какой-то мазохизм: хотеть посмотреть на Джареда, когда он… Они… Мало того, что он нарушил не один закон, приведя пленника к Джареду, и этим действием предал императора. И странно – даже не испытывал чувства вины. Он выполнял обещание, данное Джареду. Но еще ему хотелось видеть… Хотя это и означало мучить себя образами и неисполнимыми мечтами…  
Он все же включил запись.  
Глаза Джареда зажглись неподдельной радостью, едва он увидел возлюбленного. Времени на разговоры они не тратили. Одежда тут же полетела прочь. И вот уже два обнаженных тела сплелись в объятьях. Дженсен почти не видел Эдвина, все его внимание привлекал другой. Джаред с жадностью отвечал на поцелуи, ладони в нетерпении гладили напряженные мышцы, прижимали мужчину к себе.  
Дженсен не мог оторвать глаз от представшей картины. И он мысленно вознес благодарность за то, что не может чувствовать возбуждение. Ни единого движения. Иначе эта запись не оставила бы его равнодушным, стоит это признать. Только в груди жгло. И в глазах.  
У него хватило сил досмотреть до конца. И образ Джареда, выгибающегося в экстазе, еще долго стоял перед глазами. А может это потому, что Дженсен смотрел и смотрел на экран, на котором на паузе застыл кадр с этим изображением.

А наутро была назначена казнь. Гофмейстеру полагалось находиться подле императора при этом мероприятии. Закон гласил – казнь в империи происходит посредством отрубания головы. И до сих пор, как в старые времена, это была деревянная плаха и палач с топором. Дженсен никогда не любил это огромное помещение, а происходило это не на площади, а именно в закрытом помещении, где присутствовал представитель императора, несколько судей, один из которых зачитывал приговор и, конечно же, палач. В последнее время это помещение стало посещаемым гораздо чаще, чем того хотелось бы, а плаха впитала немало крови. В этот раз император присутствовал лично, поскольку лидер сопротивления был наконец пойман и теперь получит полагающееся наказание за неподчинение законному правителю.  
Гофмейстер хотел бы не смотреть в глаза Эдвину, которого ввели со скованными за спиной руками, но не мог. Он испытывал к этому человеку некую симпатию, вероятно она могла быть отголоском эмоций Джареда. И Дженсен чувствовал себя обязанным так своеобразно поддержать его возлюбленного. Ведь ни один находящийся здесь человек не был благосклонен к изменнику империи. Кроме гофмейстера. А ведь как ни иронично, именно он должен соблюдать закон как никто другой в стране, а на деле нарушил уже не один.  
Эдвин смотрел на Дженсена не зло и без укора. Он прощал и прощался. Когда мужчину поставили на колени и пригнули к плахе, Дженсену нестерпимо захотелось отвернуться, не видеть. Но Эдвин не отпускал его взгляд, до последнего не закрывая глаза: пока зачитывали приговор, пока невероятно длинный момент топор проделывал дугу и со свистом рассекал воздух.

Когда император наконец его отпустил, Дженсен добрался до своего кабинета и тут же отправился в дальнее крыло.  
Джаред сидел на полу, прислонившись к стене, и задумчиво разглядывал медальон, который крутил в руках, пропуская между пальцев длинную цепь.  
\- Да, гофмейстер, ты сдержал слово, - проговорил Джаред, подняв глаза на подошедшего Дженсена.  
\- Как и обещал, - он стал рядом, заложив руки за спину.  
\- Лучше бы ты его нарушил.  
\- Его казнили сегодня, - сказал Дженсен, не глядя на Джареда.  
\- Я знаю, он сказал, что его ждет. Мы попрощались.  
\- Ты ведь не думал, что его помилуют?  
\- Нет, конечно. Просто…  
Дженсен опустился рядом, касаясь коленом. А Джаред продолжал говорить:  
\- Знаешь, я встретил Эдвина несколько лет назад. Тогда… Тогда казалось, что он именно тот, с кем бы я хотел быть рядом. И чем дольше длились наши странные отношения, с редкими встречами, но частыми письмами, тем я… Не знаю, - опустил голову Джаред.  
\- Ты чувствуешь вину?  
\- Наверное.  
\- Ты не виноват.  
\- У тебя на все есть ответ или готовая фраза, гофмейстер?  
\- Вовсе нет.  
\- И ты всегда знаешь что делать, - Джаред протянул Дженсену медальон и опустил на раскрытую ладонь. Цепь свернулась змейкой, тихо звякнув. Дженсен раскрыл медальон. Фотографии там не было, ее сжимал в ладони Падалеки, а потом резко поднялся и зажег свечу, и смотрел, как клочок бумаги пожирает огонь. И вскоре остался лишь пепел на ладони.  
\- Все так… Неправильно, - прошептал Джаред, сдувая то, что осталось от его мечты.  
\- Джаред…  
\- Знаю, просто я должен это пережить, - Джаред вернулся, снова сел рядом с Дженсеном и сжал его ладонь, переплетая пальцы. Гофмейстер смотрел прямо перед собой, он чувствовал горячую ладонь, от которой тепло шло вверх по телу, концентрируясь в груди. Сейчас там не ощущалось давления, как бывало, когда он смотрел на Падалеки; не жгло, словно разъедая кислотой, как в тот раз, когда он охранял встречу любовников, а потом смотрел запись; и не было той пустоты, которая прежде зияла пропастью внутри.  
\- Гофмейстер, - нарушил молчание Джаред. – Ты когда-нибудь любил?  
Что он мог на это ответить? Только лишь:  
\- Мне не положено.  
\- Законы, - не спрашивал, утверждал Падалеки.  
\- Да.  
\- Я уже говорил, что они глупые?  
\- Да, - грустно улыбнулся Дженсен.  
Джаред положил голову на плечо мужчины, и Дженсен почувствовал легкий запах моря и свежего ветра. Странно, учитывая, что тот все время был в помещении. В любом случае вдыхать этот запах с примесью присущего самому Джареду было приятно. И жаль, что нельзя избавиться и от чувств, как от способности испытывать возбуждение. Так было бы лучше и проще. Но когда жизнь была простой и ясной?

***

 

Дженсена назначили на столь ответственный пост несколько лет назад, и он всегда исполнял свои обязанности, согласно букве закона. Именно закон всегда был его путеводной звездой, той направляющей, что не давала свернуть с выбранной стези. Так что же произошло, и почему приоритеты вдруг сместились?  
\- Ваше величество?  
Император сидел в кресле и наблюдал развернувшееся на большой экран изображение.  
\- Он совсем не такой, каким я его представлял, - задумчиво проговорил Джеффри.  
\- Вы не должны его видеть.  
\- Гофмейстер, я император, не забывай об этом.  
\- Ни на одну минуту, - поклонился Дженсен и погасил экран. – Но также я стою на страже наших законов.  
\- Осторожнее, - в голосе отчетливо звучала сталь. Император не терпел возражений и уж тем более каких-либо запретов.  
\- Простите, ваше величество, - снова поклонившись, ответил гофмейстер и прикрыл за ними дверь, когда император вышел из комнаты в кабинет.  
\- Пусть ему доставят какой-нибудь подарок от меня, - улыбнулся император, усаживаясь в кресло за столом гофмейстера.  
\- Как пожелаете, - Дженсен остановился в двух шагах, чуть склонив голову.  
-И у меня еще пару вопросов… - начал Джеффри, но его прервали, в кабинет снова вошел Уильям. Это определенно вошло в его привычку.  
\- Уил, милый, что ты здесь делаешь?  
\- Я искал вас, - Уильям тут же подошел к императору и приник губами к руке.  
\- Ты что-то хотел?  
\- Да, если позволите.  
\- Говори, ты же знаешь, что можешь не таиться от меня, - император ласково провел ладонью по щеке юноши.  
\- Мне кажется, - начал Уильям, бросив косой взгляд на Дженсена, - что гофмейстер завел себе тайную любовницу или любовника.  
\- Правда? – лукаво вскинул брови император. – А ты что скажешь? – повернулся он к застывшему гофмейстеру.  
\- Вы же знаете что это неправда.  
\- Хм, а что ты прячешь там? – Уильям указал на верхний ящик стола. – Покажи нам.  
\- Господин Уильям, там нет ничего запретного.  
\- Открывай! - приказал Уильям.  
\- Покажи ему, гофмейстер, - улыбнулся император своему любовнику.  
Дженсен молча открыл ящик, там все также лежал тот самый платок с потемневшим пятном крови, а сверху медальон, который он спрятал после того как Джаред его отдал.  
\- Доставай! – и снова приказ от Уильяма и молчаливый интерес императора. Дженсен спокойно достал кусок ткани и ажурную подвеску, и сложил на стол.  
\- И что же это? – Уильям небрежно подхватил украшение.  
\- Это принадлежит мне, господин Уильям. Верните, будьте добры, - и протянул руку.  
\- Ваше величество, у нашего гофмейстера кто-то есть, иначе он не стал бы хранить собственную вещь так близко, чтобы в любой момент можно ее достать и полюбоваться. Может помочь что-то вспомнить, а?  
\- Уил, ты же знаешь, если гофмейстер будет замечен в чем-либо подобном, он лишится головы.  
\- Я-то знаю, - ответил, улыбаясь императору юноша. – А ты, знаешь? – обратился он к Дженсену.  
\- Я прекрасно знаю законы. Можете не сомневаться, господин Уильям, - с мягкой улыбкой ответил Дженсен. Уильям бросил на стол медальон и напрягся, однако промолчал.  
Когда император и его любовник покинули кабинет, Дженсен опустился в кресло и вздохнул. Медальон нужно выбросить. Или… Он прижал его к щеке, будто наяву ощущая тепло тела Джареда. Говорят же, что вещи сохраняют ауру своего владельца. А эта вещица долго была на груди будущего принца. Иногда люди так странно крепко привязываются к вещам. Это излишне. Ведь обычный кусок металла, а как сложно от него избавиться.  
Дженсен подошел к открытому окну, вдыхая прохладный воздух, всматриваясь в ночную тьму. Может стоит отправить медальон прочь, с силой бросить, а потом не отрывая взгляда, наблюдать как тот, проделав дугу, скроется из виду в кроне раскидистого дерева. Он крепко сжал его в ладони и поднял руку, готовясь избавиться от ненужного куска воспоминаний. Об ноги потерлась Перл, жалобно мяукая. Дженсен поднял ее на руки и погладил за ушком.  
\- Тебе тоже здесь не место, - прошептал он. – Давай, беги, - проговорил он, опуская кошку на пол, - дверь открыта. Беги и не возвращайся сюда, - он подтолкнул ее и улыбнулся, когда та шмыгнула за дверь. А медальон так и остался в руке.

Дженсен шел по коридору, освещаемому редкими светильниками. То он ступал по тусклому свету, то шагал во тьму. И так, казалось, до бесконечности. И чем быстрее он отмерял шаги, чем быстрее пытался отринуть навеваемые странные образы, тем сильнее становилось ощущение, что вот за следующим пятном света его поглотит бездонная тьма, и он не сможет выбраться. Просто не сможет. Гофмейстер резко остановился на размытой границе светотени. И обратно дороги нет и вперед идти страшно. Дженсен прижался спиной к стене, вечный холод камня проникал сквозь одежду, под кожу, сжимая ледяными щупальцами сердце. Пальцы впились в плотную кладку, царапая с силой. Дженсен будто пытался проделать дыру, чтобы можно было выйти и вдохнуть свежего воздуха. Его здесь так не хватает.  
Это какое-то наваждение. Он достал из кармана медальон и сжал его в ладони. Почему-то металл казался сейчас теплым. И он вернул самообладание Дженсену. Прийти в себя окончательно оказалось не так просто, но в итоге получилось. Он умел быть бесстрастным, холодным и решительным.  
Он всегда считал, что идет единственно верным путем, но сейчас… Сейчас ему казалось, что он стоит на перекрестке множества дорог и не имеет ни малейшего понятия куда идти. И только внутренний голос твердит, что куда бы он не отправился, какой из предложенных путей не выбрал бы, в итоге окажется на том единственном, которого не избежать, как ни старайся.  
Перед дверью в комнаты тайного гостя дворца он на миг застыл, собираясь с духом, а потом вошел, толкнув дверь. Невозмутимая стража даже не взглянула в его сторону. Джаред сидел на диване, как-то умудрившись сжаться в комок, он тут же поднял голову, едва услышал шаги.  
\- Здравствуй, гофмейстер.  
\- Чем занимаешься? - спросил Дженсен, кивнув на приветствие.  
\- А чем я могу здесь заниматься, по-твоему? – вскинулся Джаред. Дженсен присел рядом, поднял небрежно брошенную книгу и пролистал ее, остановившись на одной из страниц.  
\- Верность, которую удается сохранить только ценой больших усилий, ничуть не лучше измены*, - прочел Дженсен. – Ты согласен?  
\- Мне больше нравится это: "Чиста и свободна от влияния других страстей только та любовь, которая таится в глубине нашего сердца и неведома нам самим"**.  
\- Почему? – спросил Дженсен, закрывая книгу, и аккуратно положил ее рядом.  
\- Что?  
\- Не важно.  
\- Гофмейстер, ты какой-то странный.  
\- Да, наверное, - ответил он и откинулся на спинку дивана.  
\- Почему ты задумался о верности? – Джаред повернулся к Дженсену и оперся подбородком о его плечо. – Отвечай, гофмейстер.  
\- Мне нечего тебе ответить, - повернул голову Дженсен, натыкаясь на пристальный взгляд. Губы вмиг пересохли, сердце забилось сильнее. А глаза Джареда были так близко, и Дженсен пытался понять какого они цвета, но не мог сосредоточиться. Одновременно хотелось и вечность в них смотреть и отвернуться, из-за невозможности отражаться в них всегда.  
\- Гофмейстер, - прошептал Джаред, обдавая горячим дыханием.  
\- Нет, - прошептал Дженсен и поднялся.  
\- Тебе нравится наблюдать жизнь со стороны?  
\- Таков мой удел.  
\- Посмотри на себя! Посмотри, до чего довел тебя твой закон, - вскочил Джаред.  
\- Джаред, - протянул гофмейстер руку.  
\- Не смей! – отдернулся Падалеки. Дженсен отступил на шаг назад. Он смотрел на Джареда, отмечая каждую линию, каждую черту, запоминая. А тот отвернулся, избегая встречаться с гофмейстером взглядом.  
Дверь резко распахнулась и со стуком ударилась о стену. В комнату ворвался императорский любовник, окидывая взглядом Дженсена, а затем и Джареда.  
\- Ну что, гофмейстер, теперь понимаешь, что теперь тебя ждет суд и плаха?  
\- Так велит закон, - невозмутимо склонил голову Дженсен.  
\- Вот именно, - ответил Уильям.  
\- Могу я узнать, как вы попали сюда?  
\- Твоя подопечная подсказала, - улыбнулся юноша. И только теперь Дженсен заметил небольшой сверток в руках того. Уильям развернул ткань, и к ногам Дженсена упала кошка. Она неподвижно лежала, с выгнутой под неестественным углом шеей, и если бы не это, то казалась почти живой.  
\- Кажется, тебе здесь не место, - подошел Джаред к юноше и приставил к его шее остро заточенный нож для фруктов.  
\- Это тебя здесь не должно быть, - еле сдерживаясь, произнес юноша, подняв голову.  
\- Любой, кто входит в покои принца-консорта, - тихо проговорил Джаред, - должен продемонстрировать свои добрые намерения.  
\- Ты – никто, и как посмел поднять на меня руку? На меня, консорта нашего императора? – спросил Уильям, не отрывая взгляда от Дженсена.  
\- Так это и есть любовник императора, который не может стать официальным супругом? – насмешливо спросил Джаред.  
\- А твоим супругом теперь станет плаха, - проговорил Уильям.  
\- Господин Уильям, - Дженсен подошел поближе и отвел руку Джареда с ножом от шеи юноши, - вам также не суждено занять это место.  
\- Пойдем, - он сжал запястье Джареда и потянул к выходу из комнаты.  
Узкие темные коридоры, в которых нельзя сориентироваться, если только не знаешь их переплетение наизусть, мелькали каменной кладкой, освещенной небольшими тусклыми светильниками. Дженсен все ускорял шаг, не позволяя Джареду затормозить, и под конец они почти бежали. Свет восходящего солнца после тьмы показался слишком ярким, но Джаред был ему рад.  
\- Уходи, Джаред, - остановился Дженсен, поворачиваясь к нему.  
\- А ты?  
\- Я должен остаться.  
\- Но тебя убьют, - возразил Джаред.  
\- Весь смысл моей жизни – стоять на страже законов. И я буду следовать этому пути до конца.  
\- Твои законы сделали тебя сумасшедшим.  
\- Нет, Джаред, они помогают мне не сойти с ума. Уходи.  
\- Я всегда буду помнить тебя, гофмейстер, - прошептал Джаред и склонился.  
\- Я тоже, принц, я тоже, - ответил он, отворачиваясь, и губы Джареда скользнули по щеке.  
\- Прощай, - прошептал Дженсен, и еще долго смотрел вслед уезжающему на его же машине Джареду, пока серая дымка поднятой пыли не рассеялась, осев на утрамбованную множеством колес дорогу.

 

***

 

Входить в помещение для казни в качестве приговоренного к смерти, совсем не то же самое, что сторонним, хоть и сочувствующим наблюдателем.  
Холодно Дженсену не было, хоть рубашку с него и сняли. Вокруг все как обычно: те же стены из грубого необработанного камня, с бегущими слабыми струйками воды, словно слезы невидимых плакальщиц; те же бесстрастные лица стражи на входе; невозмутимый и равнодушный палач. Только в этот раз не было императора. Правда, здесь находился его представитель. Хоть и бывший. И одновременно пленник, идущий смерть.  
Плаха царапала кожу шеи изрезанной острым лезвием топора поверхностью. Неприятный влажный запах совершенно не хотелось вдыхать. Деревянная колода впитала слишком много, не успевая в последнее время подсыхать, поэтому казалось, что само мертвое дерево кровоточит. Дженсен, преодолевая внутреннее сопротивление, плотно прижался и прикрыл глаза. Он был готов.  
\- Императорское помилование, - произнес голос над головой, Дженсен сглотнул и открыл глаза – в паре футов стоял палач, опираясь на топор.  
\- … в честь этого события, - продолжал голос, и Дженсен упустил о чем он говорил до этого, - вам даруется жизнь.

***

 

Дженсен стоял в императорских покоях, склонив голову. Джеффри долго молчал, разглядывая гофмейстера. А потом наконец заговорил:  
\- Ты же понимаешь, что не мог рассчитывать на мое прощение?  
\- Я следовал закону.  
\- Закону? – вспылил император. – Ты вертел законом по своему усмотрению. Ты предал империю. Ты предал меня. Но… - замолчал Джеффри и улыбнулся кому-то за спиной Дженсена. Через мгновение к императору подошел Уильям и тут же прильнул к нему под руку.  
\- Как бы то ни было, гофмейстер, - счастливо улыбнулся Уильям, - мы тебе благодарны.  
\- Благодарны? – спросил Дженсен, оглядывая юношу, одетого в церемониальные свадебные одежды.  
\- Да, - император с нежностью посмотрел на любовника, и перевел взгляд на своего бывшего гофмейстера. – Теперь мы наконец можем заключить союз. Благодаря тебе и графу Падалеки, давшего Уильяму право на титул. Ведь его сын предал императора и лишен привилегий своего имени, впрочем, как и самого имени.  
\- Где он? – только и спросил Дженсен.  
\- Не знаю, - произнес император и, взяв под руку своего будущего принца-консорта, удалился, абсолютно не обращая внимания на застывшего посреди комнаты мужчину.

***

 

Он его нашел. Те несколько месяцев, которые Дженсен провел в императорской тюрьме, а после искал убежище Падалеки, Джаред провел в небольшом домике в горах на границе Южной и Восточной провинций.  
Когда показалась заросшая дорога, уводящая в лес, Дженсен уверенно вжал педаль газа и направился вглубь, надеясь, что его источник оказался прав, и там действительно есть тот, кого он так давно не видел.  
Под кронами высоких деревьев, сумерки приобрели еще более темные тона, казалось ночь накрыла мгновенно, то ли пряча ото всех, то ли отпугивая непрошенных гостей, посмевших войти в лесные чертоги. Однако Дженсену некуда было отступать. Позади не осталось ничего, чем бы он дорожил. Все только впереди. Туда и направлялся бывший гофмейстер, предавший все, чем жил, ради неизвестного будущего. Ради Джареда.  
Дженсен свой долг выполнил, всю жизнь чтил и хранил законы империи, и почти умер ради них. И вероятно произошло чудо, ведь теперь он свободен. Теперь у него есть выбор. И он уже сделан.  
Фары высветили небольшой заброшенный коттедж, хотя видно, что над его обустройством уже прилично поработали, немного неумело, но все же постепенно придавая более обжитой вид.  
Три выстрела в воздух. Дженсен отбросил в сторону пистолет, когда на пороге дома показался Джаред. Преодолеть последние несколько футов, разделяющих их, оказалось неимоверно сложно. А может оба боялись сделать шаг и разрушить возникший фантом, потому что никто из них не надеялся на встречу.  
Джаред очнулся первым и подошел так близко, что между ними оставалась буквально пара дюймов, замер в нерешительности. Дженсен резко притянул его к себе, вжимаясь всем телом, – теперь он имел на это право, - утыкаясь лицом в теплую шею.  
Вдыхать, казалось забытый, аромат, ощущать твердые мышцы, чувствовать ответные крепкие объятья. А потом целовать. Сначала легко, чуть проводя губами по покрывшейся щетиной щеке, изучая форму скул, подбородка. А потом более интимно, накрывая рот своим, ощущая мягкость губ, жар и дрожь тела под ладонями. А после - властно, отмечая собой, ставя печать, закрепляя и заявляя свою власть.

 

Эпилог.

 

Это случилось внезапно. Дженсен помнил, как доктор, делавший ему операцию, говорил о сроке около года. Джареду пришлось обо всем рассказать, и с тех пор чувство вины непрестанно сквозило в его взгляде. По правде говоря, Дженсен не жалел о своем поступке. Отсутствие непосредственно сексуальной составляющей дало возможность разобраться и понять свои чувства. Похоть не затмевала разум, только сердце впоследствии решало в пользу выбора. Сердце и разум. Правильным ли был выбор? Кто знает… Дженсен поступил бы так же и вновь.  
То, что его пронзило желание на рассвете, было в какой-то мере символично, ведь они начинали новую жизнь. А что, как не рассвет, наиболее подходит для определения того, что начинается после мутной тьмы?  
Дженсен ждал этого момента. Как бы он не отрицал значение именного этого аспекта в их с Джаредом жизни, тот всегда был достоин большего. И Дженсен еще помнил то тайное свидание, невидимым свидетелем которого он стал, еще когда и помыслить не мог о претворении тайных желаний в жизнь. Прижать, овладеть, закрепить так странно связавшие их узы. Ведь говорят, что нет ничего естественней, когда двое приходят к апогею своих чувств.  
Дженсен чуть дрожал от давно позабытого ощущения, и ему казалось, что сейчас он взорвется от переполняющих чувств. Разбудить Джареда легкими поцелуями, отмечая прикрытые глаза, брови, виски, скулы, коснуться уголка губ и почувствовать улыбку, едва проснувшегося возлюбленного. Встретиться с взглядом и утонуть в омуте расширившихся зрачков, сжать ладонью член и потереться о бедро своим, ловя удивленный вздох. Джаред лишь сильнее прижал к себе Дженсена, а потом чуть отстранился и подмял его под себя, выцеловывая шею, грудь, втянувшийся живот. Лизнув головку возбужденного члена, он застыл на миг, разглядывая. Потом он изучит каждый дюйм этого великолепия, каждую венку. А сейчас… Сейчас хотелось одного – вобрать его в себя. Что он тут же и сделал, с удовлетворением отмечая протяжный стон. О, он хочет еще много стонов, хочет, чтобы Дженсен потерял голову от наслаждения. И как же много хочется одновременно!  
Дженсен пытался запомнить каждый миг. То, что Джаред проделывал с ним, и как тело отзывалось на любую ласку. Это несравнимо с тем, что было между ними, пока он не мог ощутить все сполна, как и полагается каждому полноценному мужчине.  
Пальцы будто сами, помимо воли, сжимались, комкая белую простыню, а звуки слетали с искусанных губ. И хотелось еще. Хотелось большего. Когда Джаред отстранился, Дженсен разочарованно застонал, ощущая нехватку обволакивающего жара.  
Джаред улыбнулся и облизал чуть припухшие губы. Они так и провоцировали. И Дженсен не стал сдерживать себя, он резко дернул Джареда на себя и впился в его рот. Падалеки отвечал со всем копившемся так долго желанием, он лег на Дженсена, сжал его бедра ногами и перекатился, раскрываясь, предлагая, отдавая себя.  
Дженсен не имел подобного опыта. Он впервые познавал то, ради чего многие шли на всевозможные ухищрения в попытках достичь желаемого.  
Он брал Джареда нежно и аккуратно, боясь причинить боль резким движением, но тот не желал трепетного отношения и с каждым толчком все резче подбрасывал бедра, задавая темп. Движения становились все быстрее. Последним аккордом стало сильное движение, и Дженсен поймал крик Джареда, вжимаясь губами в его рот. Зажатый Джаредом внутри, прижимаемый сильными ногами и руками, Дженсен словно находился в плену. И был этому рад. Он сам готов был кричать, когда оргазм подступил, заставив вжаться еще сильнее, скользя влажной кожей по такой же, покрытой мелкими капельками пота. Кричать не получалось, только целовать, без сил упав рядом, а потом чувствовать как Джаред собирает языком горячую влагу у глаз.  
Говорить не было никаких сил, поэтому Дженсен притянул к себе Джареда, крепко прижимая, чтобы никуда не отпускать. Больше никогда. 

 

*Франсуа Ларошфуко "Максимы и моральные размышления"  
** Там же.

 

Декабрь, 2010.


End file.
